We Help The Poor, Not You!
by Yumi Ice Queen
Summary: When Ara, the savior of villages and the leader of a group of powerful individuals, stumbles upon an exiled and moody prince, will they be able to help each other, or will they end up killing each other in the process? Add x Ara, Add x Eve, Chung x Eve, Elsword x Aisha
1. Introduction

Okay, here is my new project! This is a taste of the story.

Classes:

Elsword – IS

Aisha – DW

Rena – NW

Raven – BM

Eve – CN

Chung – DC

Ara – SD

Elesis – BH

Add – To Be Decided

The village moved with vigor and energy. In Ruben, everyone knew each other since the village was so small. Woman moved with their children, going in and out of huts. Men discussed various matters with each other, even a few pets scampered between legs and under tables. Then there was a crash. A woman screamed as her stand, holding baked goods was knocked over. Bandits came with large swords and glowered at the now terrified citizens.

The bandit who seemed to be the head thug, with a large sword and shaggy brown hair laughed loudly. "You'll call me Banthus. Okay, we don't want any trouble here with you all. We now own this village, and we'll all get along if you do what we say, okay? Now let's start by getting your valuables."

Banthus eyed one of the immobilized women. "Hey, you're a pretty one. I think I'll keep you." He sneered as he grabbed her by the wrist. She screamed in alarm as her husband tried to get her back. "Oh? Didn't you hear me when I said we didn't want any trouble?" The man boomed, before backhanding the man with his sword handle. The bandits laughed and began to attack the man.

"Swallow Assault."

The bandits flew back as they were multiple times by and orange blur. "W-what the hell?" Banthus growled as he stepped back. When he looked at the attacker he saw an oriental girl with long ebony locks, wearing an elaborate orange and white cloak, with a red underside. "You will leave these citizens alone immediately, or face justice!" The girl said as she spun her spear and glared at the bandit leader.

The villagers chattered excitedly, it was clear that the girl was well known. 'That's Ara Haan! The protector of the poor!" "I hear the nobles hate her!" "They call her the Sakra Devanam. The powerful ruler of gods!"

Banthus began to smirk. "I don't care who you are! You might've taken out my bandits, but I'm on another level! Surrender now little girl and you can be my servant." "Turbulent wave!" Ara dashed at him, and plowed him into the ground with her spear. The bandit's eyes shut as blood poured out of his head.

The villagers cheered and smiled about their savior. The sheriffs came and took the bandits away. The villagers wanted to hold a celebration for the ebonette girl, but she was nowhere to be found.

Ara's P.O.V.

I stumbled down the stairs of our secret base. Fighting those bandits was a piece of cake, almost boring. Then my foot caught on the bottom of the stairs.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

I fell at the bottom right on my face. I heard a slow clapping sound. I looked up to glare at the clapping person. "Elsword!"

He smirked as he picked up his Conwell. "Wow, I'm beginning to think that falling is your main way of transportation." I blushed at his teasing. "Don't tease her Elsword, not everyone can be as amazing as me!" Aisha laughed happily as she did more magical girl poses in the mirror. Eve rolled her eyes as Chung smiled.

"A-anyway, where were you guys when the village was being attacked?" Eve shrugged. "The situation didn't required our whole party, and only needed one individual." I nodded in acceptance. "Oh, okay." "Did you hear the news Ara?" Chung asked me. I shook my head no. I had to put up an act for the public, but in reality I was very shy.

"The prince was been labelled as a convict and his uncle has taken his inheritance as king." Chung explained. I winced in sympathy. "I hear he's really nasty, and is ruthless with the villagers." Elsword chimed in. "Aisha gasped dramatically. "No my lovely citizens! They need their heroine!"

Four pairs of eyes fell upon me. For some reason, I was the leader of our merry little group. "Well, I think we know what our new mission is." I smiled softly. Eve smirked as she summoned a nasod spear.

"Operation: Assassination."

Yumi: Okay, that's the preview of my new story idea! Please give me critique, and review. Whoever can tell me what old legend this is based off of gets to kiss Aisha! :D

Aisha: Why me!? D:

Yumi: You're my least favorite. :3 Anyway, the exciled prince is Add. But I don't know if he should be a gentleman like mastermind, or a rebellious prince like lunatic psyker. Please tell me which one it should be, it will be decided next chapter. Rena, Raven, and Elesis come in later. Thank you!

Hey you see this column below. You should put something in it that's nice, if you wanna be cool! Jk you're already cool, but seriously put something in it that's nice. D:


	2. Path of the Prince

Yumi: Here is the rest of the story. Add will be the handsome prince known as Mastermind in this story. :3 Anyway, this chapter will tell the story of Add. Thanks for reading it! :D

Add's P.O.V.

I remember the days when I was young, when my father was still with me. My mother died after birthing me, and my father the king held onto me since I was the only thing he had left. He was a mechanical genius, he was the one who had shown me the library and taught me how to build my nasod dynamo. He even taught me how to give them artificial intelligence.

Then one day, he was struck by a terrible illness, and when his hand went cold in mine, I felt my life too was over. I stayed in bed and didn't eat for three days. Then I finally got up. If I was to be the throne's successor, I would have to be strong. However on the day of the ceremony the person who wore the crown was not I, but my father's ruthless brother, Raven.

The crown was placed on his head, with his crafty wife Rena, their guards, and some of the servants. "What is the meaning of this?" I growled. Raven smirked. "Add, you have been charged with treason, and for this violation of the royal family, I sentence you with death.

My heart nearly stopped. "What…?" I murmured. Rena, standing next to him yawned. "Guards will you please take care of the unsightly trash?" The guards began to draw their blades, and they all advanced towards me. I growled while summoning my nasod dynamo, but if I attacked them it would only allow for Raven to frame me further. It was a trap.

I had no choice but to flee from the kingdom, with Raven trying to have my head at every opportunity. There was nowhere to hide except the villages of the peasants. There were posters demanding for me to be killed on the spot if found. I had to buy a cloak to hide myself. I stayed at one of the cottages of the peasants, keeping a low profile. One day I went out to go buy things to eat.

Ara's P.O.V.

I was going out buying goods to sustain our group. I was greeted by adults and children alike. All of the attention made me feel the least bit nervous. "I wanna be just like you, and fight against the nobles and bandits when I'm older!" One little girl smiled. That was the other thing, we stole from the houses of nobles.

While I bought all the goods I thought I needed, I bumped into a stranger. "A-Ah, excuse me." I said quietly. The stranger just nodded and began to walk away. They were wearing a dark cloak, it might've seemed normal to the common folk, but to me it was suspicious. I followed after the strange figure quietly.

We started to go towards the forest, did he live in some cottage deep in the woods? As I was trailing him he suddenly stopped. "Why are you following me?" Oh, so he had noticed me. I cleared my throat. "Uh, well, I'm lost and…" He raised his hand cutting me off. "Cut the act, you're that Sakra Devanam everyone is always talking about aren't you?"

"True." I replied. "But who are you?" "That information does not concern you." The person growled. There was a flash of light and I saw six devices hovering around him. I smirked as I spun my spear around. "I'm going to find out, no matter what." The person remained silent, before raising his hand. "Then I'll have to keep you quiet."

"Particle Accelerator!"

A huge blast of purple energy was fired at me as I jumped to avoid the blasts. I jumped up again and ran on the air away from his attack. His eyes widened at my skill. I then thrust out my spear and dived downwards. He blocked it with his dynamo, then kicked me away into the air. He attempted to follow up, but I summoned a gale of air to propel myself away from his reach, at the same time blowing off his hood.

I was shocked by what I saw. I saw a young man with long white hair, tied back in a ponytail. He had eyes of magenta, and also had a magenta streak running down from one of his eyes, a trait of the royal family. He was the exiled prince Add!

As I stood there gawking he glared at me. "That's right. I'm the exiled prince, with a bounty on his head. Do it, kill me." To my surprise his weapons disappeared and he held up his hands in surrender.

I shook my head frantically. "N-No, I'm not going to kill you! Why would I do that?" I usually didn't stutter around people I didn't know, but there was something so saddening about his defeated demeanor that disarmed me. "Why not? Then you and your team will get the money." He shot back.

I smiled at him. "Silly, the king hates us too since we rob from the nobles, so you're on our side. Besides I was going to ask…" I blushed and looked away from his face. He raised an eyebrow. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join the team." His eyes widened hysterically.

"I mean, you're on our side and you seem like a good fighter!" I explained myself. He stood there silently before shrugging. "Okay, I have no better options. Lead the way. I smiled broadly, and grabbed his hand. "New recruit!"

Yumi: Okay, and that's the second chapter. It was originally a lot more fluffy but I didn't want to rush things too much. Now for responses to the reviews. :D

Ias25: Heheh, I noticed that and I thought it was funny. XD

Nastylarry101: Love you too bro….

LeeTaeMoon: Actually, it's based off of robin hood, but I can see the connection to Mulan. :D Thanks for the positive feedback!

Amii Nemesis: Thank you so much! :D AddxAra shippers unite!


	3. New Home

Yumi: This is the third chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading. :D I've really enjoyed this story, since I feel like it's a lot less generic than my other stories. Well, let's get along with the journey of the lovely couple shall we? ;D

Add's P.O.V.

I had never felt affection before for anyone except my father, and even that had been a family bond. While being the prince, I had politely turned down many foreign princesses, and rejected longing suitors. I had always found those pursuits to be unfulfilling and meaningless. So why did this peasant girl, a scoundrel, who I had never met before in my life, make me feel this way?

As she dragged me down through the villages chattering happily about something I wasn't paying attention to. I was only looking at her face, and wondering how the person with the largest amount of royal hatred could be this innocent little girl. I would journey with her to find out wide.

"Oh! And the village bakeries have these delicious little cakes we like to buy!" The girl sang cheerfully. Add was still in a trance by the time they got there. They stopped by a tree which looked seemingly normal. She then pressed her hand to the tree and her hand glowed orange. Suddenly, they were teleported into an underground area.

Add was shocked by the display of prowess. Ara, noticing this smiled. "We're pretty good at magic, you know?" Add nodded as he looked around the room. It was not that much like a top secret base. It was more like a large house if you didn't count the lack of windows. There was a library, bedrooms, and a kitchen.

He saw a group of people sprawled around the room. One was a redhead with a streak of black hair, asleep. The other was a blonde who was repairing his cannon and was assisted by a silverette. Add inspected the petite girl closely. He realized that she was a nasod. 'I thought that they were wiped out before dad finished his research? Interesting…'

The final person was a purple haired youth wearing a revealing and bright outfit. She was posing in front of the mirror, doing creepy things like sticking her thumb up, winking, and grinning with a super bright twinkle coming from her pearly white teeth. He decided that he would avoid this person.

Chung looked up from his work and noticed the two. "Oh Ara, welcome back. And I see you made a new friend." Eve looked at Add and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Ara, not noticing Eve's antics grinned. "Yep! This is Add. By the way, he's the exiled prince. Add looked down at the ground waiting for their reactions. They would probably kill him.

He looked up and saw the pair turn back to their wark apathetically. Well that wasn't what he expected. Ara sat down next to Elsword and started to poke him. The boy groaned before sitting up and noticing Add. "Yo." He replied lazily before turning face first and beginning to snore. 'Wow this group sure doesn't act like the top kingdom outlaw group.

Aisha than noticed Add. She dashed over to him so fast it seemed like she teleported. "Good day lovely citizen." Aisha said politely as she bowed. Add felt threatened and began to back away. Aisha, seemingly noticing this, bolted up and grasped his shoulders. "What's the matter, citizen? Are you in danger?! Have no fear, have at thee villains!" Aisha screeched as she began ti wave her want in the air.

Add looked at Ara in fear. Ara shrugged boredly. "She gained her time and space powers from a moonstone. Unfortunately it drastically altered her personality and now she's like this." Add nodded as he watched the girl still twirling around and hitting the wind, before she fell down. 'That's pretty depressing' he thought.

Ara cleared her throat. "Well anyway, we're going to do a raid on the kingdoms at midnight. Get ready." She giggled as she walked away. Add shook his head as he sat down. 'What had he gotten himself into?'

Yumi: Sorry guys that it was so short. Btw if any of you have any ideas please tell me because I'm in desperate need of ideas! D:


End file.
